


An Evening of Treats

by PurpleReine



Series: Path-verse [12]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Based on a fanart, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costume, New Dream, New Dream Family Dressed up as Toy Story characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: A little taste of New Dream in the "near" future. Balancing life between work, kids, schools, and maybe some possible balding? It is Halloween at the Fitzherbert's and it can get a little chaotic with a teenager and two ten year old twins running around. Hopefully, Halloween would settle everyone down.Based on a fanart.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Path-verse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774459
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	An Evening of Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I know, It's the day AFTER Halloween, but I had some internet trouble yesterday. Better late than never!
> 
> Anyways, here's a (not so) quick one shot of New Dream and their kids! It is set in the Pathverse Universe. We are introduced to their two younger kids, as well as Eugene's parents.
> 
> Also, there's no Pandemic going on here. Like myself, I know there are people who want to escape that reality for a bit when it comes to fanfics and what not.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Alright, so what's the verdict?” Eugene called out as he walked down the stairs where his family was having breakfast. 

“Toy Story,” his wife, Rapunzel, replied with a sigh as she handed him his coffee mug, “They want to do Toy Story.” 

“Toy— Toy Story?” He repeated as he looked at their ten-year-old twins, “Aren’t we a year too late for Toy Story guys?”

One of the twins, Evan, looked up from his cereal bowl. 

“Yeah,” he beamed at his father, “But we just watched the movie a few weeks ago at Nana and Pappy’s house and decided we want to go as Toy Story! Right Avie?”

“Yes!” The other twin, Ava, replied as she jumped into her father’s arms, “Toy Story! Toy Story!”

Eugene quickly placed his mug on the counter and grunted as he caught her. He was getting too old for this. Or she was getting too big for this jumping onto him. As much as he hated it, it was the latter. But he was glad she was finally growing, despite everything.

“Alright, my Life,” he kissed her forehead and placed her down, “Toy Story it is!”

“Okay kids,” Rapunzel said as she finished placing lunch in her kids’ lunch bags, “Let’s hurry up with breakfast so Daddy can take you to school today.”

“Speaking of kids,” Eugene looked around, “I only see two-thirds of them. Where’s Luna?”

Right on cue, the eldest Fitzherbert child, entered the house through the kitchen door. She was guiding Max, their senior Great Pyrenees, by the leash. 

“Good morning my Sunbeam,” he kissed his 14-year-old daughter on the forehead before taking the leash from her.

Eleanor was already wearing her school uniform and was wearing a headband with her long hair. She grabbed a piece of toast her mother had made before turning back to them.

“Good morning Dad,” she munched on her toast and gave her father a worried look, “We managed to walk four houses down before Max got tired.”

Ever since Luna was born, her and Max have been inseparable. As soon as Max met her for the first time, he became very protective of baby Luna. He would be the first to go to her if she began crying. Max also had the tendency of not leaving her side if someone who was not Eugene or Rapunzel were near her. Eugene knew Max’s time was coming soon, and he was dreading that day not only for him, but for his daughter as well. 

“It’s okay,” Eugene rubbed Max’s head, “We’ll try once more tonight.”

As soon as Eugene got his leash off, Max went straight to his bed where the two old cats, Pascal and Pilou were sleeping on. They used to have their own beds, but with Pascal and Pilou never leaving each other’s sides and Max wanting to cuddle with them, Eugene figured they could all share one big dog bed. They were pretty happy with this arrangement.

“Luna,” Rapunzel changed the subject, “So we decided to do Toy Story for Halloween!”

“Um, about that,” she replied, “Molly is having a spooky slumber party with some of the girls. I was going to ask if it was okay if I could go?” 

“A slumber party?” Rapunzel concernedly asked, “Not just a regular party?”

“What Mom is trying to ask,” Eugene cut in as he placed a hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder, “Will Molly’s mom be there?”

“Umm, yeah,” Luna answered with a hint of irritation, “You know she will. So can I? It’s just Molly, Dria, Stephanie, and Alejandra.” 

“Sure!” Eugene replied before Rapunzel had a chance to, “I don’t see why not! We’ll call Molly’s mom and ask her if she wants us to send something over, right Sunshine?”

“Of course,” Rapunzel tensely answered, “I’ll call her after I get the things for the costumes.”

“We better head out,” Eugene noticed the time and grabbed his suit jacket, “It’s getting late and I was assigned carpool duty! Say bye to Mom and go to the car.”

The twins quickly grabbed their lunch bags and kissed their mom on the cheek.

“Bye my sweethearts!” She happily nuzzled them, “Have fun today! I’ll pick you up after school.”

Rapunzel turned to Luna and hugged her tightly.

“Have a wonderful day, Luna,” she said, “Good luck on that quiz.”

“Thanks Mom,” Luna replied as she grabbed her bag, “I’ll see you after school!”

As soon as the kids got out of the house, Eugene was taken by surprise when Rapunzel practically climbed on him. 

“Whoa, Sunshine!” he exclaimed between kisses, “If you keep that up, I may have to come back for lunch.”

“Perhaps I may have some lunch plans for you,” she seductively replied, “Go on, it’s getting late.”

“Perhaps I will come then,” he nibbled her ear before letting go, “I’ll see you later.”

Rapunzel cupped his face and brought him in for one last kiss. 

“Have a nice day,” she whispered before letting go.

“You as well,” he replied and turned to the animals, “Max you take care of her, alright? Pascal and Pilou, you take care of Max! Sunshine, watch over them!” 

Rapunzel simply swatted him out and began to clean up the kitchen.

...

“Where to first?” Eugene asked after he got into the family Audi SUV, “Double Trouble?”

“Daddy!” Ava giggled, “You know our school starts before Luna’s!”

“Just teasing you,” he smirked as he pulled out of the driveway and headed for the elementary school.

He noticed Luna reading off index cards and flipping them over. She would groan in a couple of them and set them in a different pile.

“Nervous about the quiz, Sweetheart?” Eugene asked as he stopped at the red light and picked up one of the cards, “What book is your class reading again?”

“Well,” Luna sighed, “The book itself is called The Tale of Flynnigan Rider. Funny enough, the author is named Flynn Rider.” 

She completely missed Eugene cringed at the book name before he drove off again. 

“Anyways,” she continued, “So it’s like four stories in one book and this week we are reading ‘Flynnigan Rider and the Peril on the High Seas.’ I’m just having trouble keeping up with it. And now, we have that quiz over it!”

He pulled in at the elementary school lane and turned around to see the twins. 

“Alright you two,” he smirked at them, “It’s the end of the line for you!”

“Come on Evan!” Ava exclaimed as she climbed over the seat to give her father a hug, “See you later Daddy!”

Eugene chuckled and returned the hug before giving Evan a fist bump.

“You two look after each other, okay?” he told them, “Mommy will be here waiting for you.”

“Bye Dad!” Evan waved as they got off.

“Bye you two,” Eugene replied before turning to Luna, “Alright, let’s get out of here before--”

Before he could even finish his thought, there was a knock on his side of the window. Eugene groaned as he lowered the window, revealing a young teacher. Luna simply giggled at his misfortune.

“Um, Good morning, Miss.-- Honey,” he cringed, “Is everything okay?”

Miss. Honey was the twins’ teacher and it is an unspoken fact that she has a thing for Eugene. She did everything she could just to talk to him. 

“Good morning Mr. Fitzherbert,” the tall blonde teacher smiled at him, “Everything is okay! I just wanted to take the time and remind you that parent/teacher conferences are next week. I really hope you’re able to make it.”

Eugene looked over at Luna who looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. 

“Um, yes,” he replied, “If I manage to get off work on time, I would be joining my *wife* to the conferences.”

He didn’t miss the way Miss. Honey’s face fell when he mentioned Rapunzel.

“But thank you for the reminder.” he quickly added, “Now if you excuse me, I am holding up the drop off lane and I have to take my daughter to her own school.”

“Right,” she replied, “You have a good day Mr. Fitzherbert.”

With that, Eugene quickly drove out of the school properly. 

“Daaaad”, Luna said as recovered from her giggles, “How is she STILL into you? I mean, come on! You’re starting to get gray hair!”

“Sunbeam!” he practically hit the breaks and ran a hand through his hair, “Don’t say that! Us Fitzherberts do not get the gray hair this early!”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, “Sure. Soon enough you’ll probably go bald, my dear Papa.”

“You know what?” Eugene muttered under his breath, but then shook his head, “What time is your English class?”

“Noon,” Luna sighed, “Thanks for the reminder.”

“No problem.” He smirked, “But actually. Want to make our usual stop? We can go over your notes and try to figure out what this Rider author is talking about.”

The mention of their morning hangout brought a smile to Luna’s face. Ever since she started high school that year, Eugene would always take her to Starbucks after dropping off her siblings. 

Lately, he had been busy going to work early, so Rapunzel was the one who did the carpooling. Luna nearly forgot about their morning routine.

“Lead the way, old man.” She answered.

“As you wish, your royal highness.” he replied as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

…

A few hours later, Rapunzel was just getting out of her car with shopping bags when Eugene’s car pulled up into the driveway. She frowned in confusion as to why he arrived. Wasn’t he supposed to be in the office?

“Hey,” she gently said when he got out, “Everything okay?” 

Instead of answering, Eugene quickly lifted her up bridal style causing Rapunzel to drop her bags.

“Eugene!” she squealed, “What are you doing?! The neighbors!”

“I believe we have lunch plans, remember?” he growled against her pulse, “Besides, you normally do not complain as much about the neighbors since moving here.” 

“I already had lunch with you mom already,” she teased as she began to untie his tie, “At least let me grab my bags.”

“Don’t bring that witch of a mother up right now,” he replied as grabbed her bags and carried her into the house, “But in that case. How about some dessert?”

With hunger, Rapunzel captured his lips, surprising him.

They barely made it onto the living room couch.

Afterwards, Rapunzel was playing with his chest hairs as Eugene was fighting off sleep. 

“We should have lunch plans more often,” She said as she wrapped a leg around his waist.

Eugene chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“So you went shopping, huh?” He looked over the abandoned bags by the entrance. 

“Halloween is tomorrow night,” she stated, “I actually got the costumes for us. Luna even managed to get a costume. But of course, things happen and I went to your parents to make ours. Since they were out of your size and there were no costumes for me.” 

“Really?” he began to trail his calloused fingers down her bare spine, “May I see them?”

“Nope!” she sat up and began to reach for her clothes, “It’s a surprise!”

“Oh no you don’t!” He grabbed her by the waist and settled her back against his chest, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Going back to my scheduled program?” Rapunzel squirmed as his goatee brushed against her shoulder, “And you should be going back to work, Sir!”

“Eugene!” She gasped at his touch. 

“Fine, fine,” he muttered against her ear, “You’re right.”

“Come on,” she said standing up, “Let me make you some food while you get yourself cleaned up.”

While Rapunzel was finishing cleaning up the kitchen, Eugene was munching on a club sandwich and staring at her. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked with her back facing him.

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“You’re too deep in thought and not talking like you normally do.” She responded nonchalant.

Of course she could read him like a book. Just like he can read her as well.

“I’m getting old.” he murmured mostly to himself.

“Yeah, and?” She asked as she sat on his lap, “We’re both getting old. What’s your point?”

“Luna claims that I have some grays,” He said, “Which is ridiculous and so not tru-- Ow! Sunshine what gives?!”

“Like this one?” Rapunzel had yanked off one of his hairs. 

“That is not a gray!” He pointed out, “See? It’s brown.”

“Eugene,” she replied and showed him the rest of it, which was white, “It is too.”

“No.” he gasped and Rapunzel ran her fingers through his hair. 

“I’m afraid so,” she softly said, “Is it really bothering you?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered, “They’re growing up. We’re growing old. You don’t even have a gray or a wrinkle yet! Then the gray will go into baldness! Did you know it is believed that baldness skips a generation?! My father isn’t bald at all!”

“Eugene!” Rapunzel cupped his face in her palms and stared into his eyes, “You’re freaking out. We both know the balding thing isn’t true. I’m sure I’ve got a gray somewhere. Being in our forties is no joke. What’s really going on?”

Eugene sighed and cast his eyes down. 

“Eugene?”

“You know that quiz Luna is doing-- oh right about now?” he glanced at the clock, “The book her class is reading is one of the Flynnigan Rider books. And this week they’re going over the Peril on the High Seas.”

He paused and Rapunzel nodded him to continue. 

“She mentioned that she was not into it,” he continued, “She says is not that believable! Even for an adventure book.”

“Ah, I see what the problem is,” she said, “You really hoped they would get into those books. Am I right?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I mean, I really hoped my own children would grow to love them. Something we could bond over, you know?”

“Right,” she agreed, “But you already bond with each of them. Especially Luna, ever since she was born. Well, that first night you looked after her throughout the night after getting home from the hospital. There’s your special bond.”

Eugene smiled at the memory.

“And don’t think that I don’t know about the morning starbucks you seem to take her too.” Rapunzel continued, “I’m surprised that despite stopping for Starbucks, she manages to get to school on time.”

“How do you know about that?” He asked, surprised, “Did she tell you?”

“Nope,” she smirked, “I see you when I got for my morning run.”

“Damn,” he sighed.

Rapunzel smiled and softly massaged the back of his neck as Eugene drew circles on her thighs with his thumb.

“I don’t know,” she said, “Maybe if you tell her the truth about the books, she’ll give them another chance? With a new set of eyes?”

“Yeah,” he said, “Maybe you’re right. I mean, She is old enough. But can she really keep it to herself?” 

“She can,” Rapunzel quickly said, “I mean, of course you have to explain the procedure of it though. But once she understands it, she’ll be able to keep it to herself.”

“You’re right.” Eugene smiled, “I’ll think about it. And who knows, maybe there could be a special remake version, where it includes him finally settling down and having a family?”

“Sure!” she said, “I’m sure she would love that!”

They stayed quietly for a while, just enjoying each other’s company when Rapunzel looked up at him. 

“And for the record,” she began as she began to stroke his hair, “You going gray, is not the end of the world. Besides, there’s something about a silver fox that excites me. I can’t wait.”

“Well Princess,” he murmured, “If that’s the case, then I can’t wait to give you the whole experience.”

…

When Eugene got home from work the next day, he was greeted by a spaceman being chased by a cowgirl.

“DAD!” Evan dressed up as Buzz Lightyear hid behind him, “Tell her to stop!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Ava dressed up as Jessie the Cowgirl was swinging a lasso, “I’ve got you now Buzz!”

“Whoa!” Eugene dropped his things and picked his daughter up, “Aves! What are you doing?”

“DADDY!” She yelled as Evan ran away, “You let him get away!”

She began to squirm in his arms, but Eugene held her tightly. 

“Now, is that how you’re going to welcome me home?” Eugene smirked at her.

“Daddy!” she hugged him, “I missed you all day!

“I missed you too my Life,” he replied, “Are you going to tell me why you’re dressed like that?”

“It’s Halloween! Duh.” She obviously stated, “Mommy got us costumes and yours is upstairs!”

“Halloween is today?!” he exclaimed, “I thought it was Christmas!”

“You’re so silly Daddy!” she laughed, “It’s Halloween! And we’re going trick-or-treating! Look at my costume!”

“Hey that’s pretty good!” he replied, “If you’re Jessie and I’m assuming Evan is Buzz, what is mine and Mommy’s costume?”

“Oh! You’re going to be--” Before she could reveal anything, Rapunzel showed up and covered her mouth.

“Nice try!” Rapunzel said before she greeted her husband with a kiss, “Yours is in our room ready for you.”

Eugene noticed his wife’s hair up in pin up type hair style, with curls on the lower back of her head. 

“And who are you supposed to be?” he asked as he tried to bring her in, but she wouldn’t budge. 

“There’s still some pizza in the kitchen, help yourself,” she ignored his question and smirked, “I’m going to help Luna get into her costume and pack for her sleepover.”

Eugene sighed and did as he was told. 

After he finished eating, Eugene went upstairs to get ready. 

“I really hope she’s not making me into Mr. Potato or Rex,” he murmured to himself. 

When he went into their bedroom, he was greeted by a yellow with red shirt, a cow patterned vest, jeans boots and a cowboy hat. This confused Eugene for a moment. Ever since Luna was born and the Fitzherberts did family costumes, they let their kids be the main characters while he and Rapunzel were side characters. A way to let their kids shine. Afterall, it was the kids’ night and their parents were just going along for the ride, and for the candy. But nonetheless, Eugene knew what his wife plans and he also knew to trust her. So he did, by dressing up. 

He was finishing tying his bandana around his neck when Evan stormed in.

“To Infinity, and beyond!” Evan yelled at the top of his lungs, “I am Buzz Lightyear, I come in peace!”

Eugene let out a laugh and then quickly pointed at something behind Evan’s head.

“Quick Evan look!” Eugene said, causing his son to look, “An alien!”

“Very funny Dad,” He turned back, unamused and grabbed his hand, “Come on! We have to go!”

Before Eugene could object, Evan dragged him downstairs to where Ava and Luna were waiting. Ava was trying to chase poor Pascal around with her lasso while Luna was putting a three headed sheep on Max where the middle sheep was made for his own head. Before Ava could get Pascal, Eugene quickly saved him by picking him up and comforting the old cat. 

“Why hello little lady,” he tipped his hat at his youngest child, “What are you doing to poor Pascal?”

“Trying to get him.” Ava replied in an innocent voice, “Daddy! We match!”

“Oh, so we do my Life,” he responded, “Now remind me, are Woody and Jessie related or just happen to both be cow--uh people?”

“I don’t think it was revealed,” Luna said after finishing with Max’s headpiece, “There you go, buddy. You ready for your walk?”

Max simply licked Luna before walking over to Eugene. 

“I thought you weren’t dressing up this year,” Eugene stated to Luna, “Changed your mind about trick-or-treating?”

“No,” she replied, “I’m just joining you in our neighborhood before going to Molly’s. How do I look?”

“The cutest cat I’ve ever seen,” Eugene brought her into a hug. Pilou on the other hand didn’t seem to agree and hissed at him.

“Awww Pilou,” he said, placing Pascal and picking Pilou up, “You’re still my princess!”

Pilou seemed satisfied with this answer and purred against him. Of course, not everyone agreed with this statement. 

“Excuse me?” a voice called from the staircase, “Your princess?”

Eugene turned to see Rapunzel walking down the stairs in her own costume. She was wearing a blue jumper-like outfit that did wonders to her hips, with a dark blue cape, a pink headband with a bow, a purple ribbon on her right arm and sported black flats. Of course she would dress up as Bo Peep. Now he understood his own costume. Eugene quickly placed the cat down, took his hat off and went over to his wife to help her down with the last two steps. 

“Wow,” he breathed out, “You look-- wow.”

Rapunzel shook her head and let out a laugh. 

“And you look so handsome,” she said as she ran her hands through his hair, “Even your grays stand out perfectly.”

Luna let out a laugh and put Max’s leash on while the twins grabbed their candy bags.

“Sunshine,” He groaned and put his hat back on, “Come on, let’s go before it gets too late.”

“Just because you change the subject,” Rapunzel teased as she grabbed her hooked staff, “Doesn’t make it go away!”

Eugene groaned some more and opened the door letting his younger kids run out. Luna led Max out and Eugene offered his arm to his wife closing the door. 

...

“Hopefully Max will be able to keep up,” Luna said. 

“Wait,” Eugene realized something, “Is Max supposed to be your sheep, Sugar?”

“Obviously,” Rapunzel smirked, “Can’t be Bo without my sheep!”

“That poor dog,” he said, “You and the kids sure do have some kind of gift to get him to do whatever you all want.” 

“I don’t think so,” Rapunzel replied, “He just loves us more!”

Instead of replying, Eugene took the opportunity of his kids walking ahead of them and grabbed Rapunzel by her waist and subtly felt her hips and bum. This caused Rapunzel to jump.

“Stop it,” she hissed at him with a blush and gestured to the kids. 

Eugene simply chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Alright kids,” he called out, “Let’s just do this block for Max’s sake. And afterwards, when Luna leaves for her sleepover, whaddya say we go to Nana and Pappy’s and trick-or-treat in their neighborhood?”

“Yes!” Evan shouted, “There’s a haunted house over there that we must go to!”

“Will they go with us too?” Ava asked hopefully. 

“Well,” Rapunzel replied, “If they go, then who will be giving out treats for the other kids?”

“That’s true,” she said, “Can we sleepover though?”

“Uh, we’ll see.” Rapunzel simply said. 

They arrived at the first house, their next door neighbor who was a young couple who recently moved in and did not have any kids. Instead they had two cats who liked to wander around between the two houses. Sometimes Rapunzel would catch Eugene playing with them in the backyard along with Pascal and Pilou.

Ava rang the doorbell and the wife answered the door dressed as some type of princess with short brown hair, a tiara and a purple dress. On her shoulder was a green chameleon stuffed animal. Her husband on the other hand, was dressed up as a monk. 

“Trick-or-treat!” The twins called out. 

“Aw how cute!” the wife said, “Toy Story theme! And look! A cat walking a dog! How adorable!”

She plopped candy into the twin’s bags and her husband gave Max a treat.

“Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Drewtie!” 

“You guys have a good night!” Mr. Drewtie called out, “Oh and Mister Fitzherbert, is there any way we can stop by your office for a possible case?”

“Sure!” Eugene replied, taking out a business card, “We’re closed on Mondays, but I’ll make an exception for you guys. How’s nine for you?”

“Oh thank you so much!” Mrs. Drewtie said, “We’ll be there!”

“Great,” he said, “I’ll be waiting for you.”

With that, the family went around the neighborhood. 

When they finally got back to the house, Luna’s ride arrived just in time. 

“Alright Sweetheart,” Rapunzel said as she handed Luna her overnight bag, “You be careful. Have fun and be respectful at Molly’s house. And if you want to come home at any hour of the night, just call and we’ll come pick you up.”

“Moooom,” Luna responded, “I’ll be okay! You know this.” 

“I know, I know,” she sighed and brought her daughter in for a hug, “Oh! I almost forgot!”

Rapunzel grabbed a basket of baked goods and handed it to her.

“In case you guys get tired of the candy I’m sure you’re going to eat.” 

“Thanks mom!” Luna exclaimed, “They all love your baking!” 

“Come on Luna,” Eugene called out, “Can’t keep Dria’s mom waiting!” 

Eugene walked Luna out to the car.

“Just like mom said,” he began, “If you need anything just call us. At any given hour and I’ll come rescue you.”

“Not you too, Dad,” she pouted and Eugene hugged her.

“Yes me too, Sunbeam.” He said, “Now go on, they’re waiting.”

Luna got in the car and Eugene waved at Dria, Stephanie and Dria’s mother. 

“Damn Luna,” he heard Dria said, “Your dad be looking fiiiinneeee as Woody!”

“Dria!” Luna yelled, “Gross!”

“Dria,” her mother sighed, “Can we not?” 

“I mean,” Stephanie said, “I wasn’t going to say it. But she’s not wrong.”

Eugene pretended he didn’t hear, for Luna’s sake, and instead waved as they drove off.

When he got back to the house, Rapunzel was taking the sheep heads off Max and stroked his fur.

“Next time,” Eugene said, “You’re walking Luna to Dria’s car.” 

“Did she try hitting on you again?” Rapunzel laughed.

“No,” he cringed, “Just— Anyways, we ready to go? Mom and dad are waiting.” 

“Yep!” she said, “Just making Max feel comfortable after that walk. He did such a good job, didn’t you buddy?”

Max booped his head against her and she scratched behind his ears.

“The faster we get there,” Eugene began to complain, “The quicker I get to take these boots off.”

“Oh, you’ll be getting your boots off alright,” she said with a sly look and pulled him in with her hooked staff. 

“That reminds me,” he said as he groped her bum once again, “Have I mentioned I really do love your costume?”

Before Eugene could plant one on her, he got interrupted. 

“Ew!” Ava yelled, “Daddy’s about to kiss Mommy… AGAIN!”

Eugene sighed and placed his forehead against Rapunzel’s.

“Maybe they should sleep over at my parents’,” he murmured and Rapunzel giggled. 

“Come on,” she whispered, “Let’s go.”

…

When they pulled into Eugene's childhood home, the twins quickly got out and ran towards the door. Eugene on the other hand, closed his eyes realizing how tired he was. 

“Should we just ditch them here and go home?” He sarcastically said. 

“Eugene.” Rapunzel sighed, even though that idea didn’t seem too bad, “Come on old man, you can sleep later.”

When they arrived at the door, Evan rang the bell. 

“Trick-or-treat!” Ava called out. 

The door opened revealing a witch and bear.

“Oh my,” Nana Eleanor said, “You guys are so adorable! Come on in! We actually have special treats for you kids!”

“I couldn’t get into them,” Pappy Edmund replied, “Even though I bought them!”

Eugene’s father, Edmund, led them into their home and into the kitchen. 

“Have you kids eaten yet?” he asked, “Your mother made lasagna.”

“We just ate before heading out,” Rapunzel said, “But thank you. Plus the kids really want to go trick-or-treating and to that haunted house.”

“Where’s Eleanor?” Eleanor asked, looking around for her namesake, “Did she not come?”

“No, not this time,” Eugene answered, “She went to a slumber party with a few friends. How are you by the way, mom?”

Eugene brought the older woman into a tight hug. A few weeks ago, she had gotten a hip replacement that caused her to finally retire from her principal job. 

“I’m good my boy,” she returned the hug, “You look so handsome as a cowboy. Rapunzel did a marvelous job on the costume.”

“Can we go now?” Evan said, “I want to go to that haunted house!”

“Evan,” Rapunzel said, “Wait a minute. It’s still going to be there.”

“Sorry,” he said.

“Before I forget,” Eleanor smiled and brought out huge candy baskets with their names on each of them, “I do believe I promised you some treats!”

“Nana!” Ava said, “You’re the best!”

“Eleanor, you shouldn’t have!” Rapunzel exclaimed, “They already have enough candy and treats at home!”

“You really want to infuse them with sugar, don’t you?” Eugene groaned, “They can at least get them AFTER we finish trick-or-treating.”

“That’s what grandparents are for, Son,” Edmund said, “Just ask Fred and Arianna.”

“Wait,” Eleanor said, “Before you head out, let me take a picture of you four!”

“Moooom,” Eugene said, “You don’t have to do that.”

“Nonsense!” she said, “Rapunzel worked so hard on these costumes. Don’t be a party pooper.”

“Fine.”

Eleanor posed them, with Eugene and Rapunzel holding each other and the twins standing in front of them. Right before she managed to take the picture, Ava had a mischievous look in her eye and before anyone could notice, she lassoed Evan taking him by surprise. 

“Ava!” he grunted and then the picture was taken. 

“Ava,” Rapunzel scowled, “What did I say about that lasso?”

“Not to use it?” she asked innocently, “I’m sorry.”

“But the photo came out cute!” Eleanor showed them her phone, “See?”

Rapunzel had to admit, it was so cute and it was so them. 

“Please send it to me, Eleanor,” Rapunzel said, “I want to send it to my parents.”

“Of course my dear!” She responded.

“It is getting late,” Edmund said, “If you want to make it to the haunted house, you better hurry.”

“Right.” Eugene said, “We’ll be back in a little bit.”

Eugene could’ve easily skipped the haunted house. Of course he wouldn’t admit that to his kids. Rapunzel on the other hand held his hand as they walked through it. He does not understand the purpose of wearing hideous costumes and scaring people like that. 

Because they were in theme, a lot of people would stop and ask if they could take a picture of them. Of course, they said yes. As long as the twins' faces were faced away from the camera, per Rapunzel’s request.

By the time they made it back to the Fitzherbert’s, Eugene was wearing Rapunzel’s headband and she was wearing his cowboy hat. Eugene was carrying a sleeping Ava and Rapunzel was guiding a tired Evan by the hand. Rapunzel knocked on the door and Eleanor answered. 

“Oh goodness,” she said, “Quick, come inside.”

“The kids just wanted to say good night before leaving” Rapunzel let out a yawn.

“Mommy,” Evan said, “Can we sleep over? I’m too tired to walk anymore.”

“Evan, the car is right there,” she said, “You can sleep on the way home.”

“We don’t mind at all, Dear,” Eleanor said, “We actually got their beds ready for them just in case.”

“Mom, really,” Eugene protested, “It’s okay.”

“Daddy,” Ava sleepily said, “I wanna stay with Nana and Pappy.”

“Yeah,” Evan said, “If Luna gets to sleep somewhere else, then we can sleep here!”

“Evan,” Eugene warned.

“Son,” Edmund said as he carried Evan inside, “Let them stay.”

“Fine,” he said, “But no more candy you two. That goes to you two as well. They don’t need anymore tonight.”

“Deal,” Eleanor said, “Come in. I’ll even get you a doggy bag too.”

“We should be getting home,” Eugene said, “But we’ll be back in the morning.”

“Alright, Dear,” she said, “Let me get you that doggy bag.”

Eugene and Rapunzel sat on the porch swing with Rapunzel resting her head on his chest. 

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I just know that if we walked in, we would stay in there for a while, and probably spend the night.”

“Hmmm, yeah.” She yawned and Eugene kissed her forehead. 

“Here you go!” Eleanor showed up again, “Now, are you sure you two don’t want to spend the night? Your old room is still there.”

“We’re sure, Mom,” he said, “Besides, We want to be close by in case Luna needs something.”

“Alright then,” she sighed, “You two drive safely then. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night, Eleanor,” Rapunzel hugged her, “And thank you for taking the kids in.”

“Anytime my dear,” she responded.

“Call if they cause you any trouble, Ma,” Eugene added as he hugged her, “And I mean it, no more candy for them.”

“Loud and clear.” she said. 

…

By the time they reached the house, Eugene’s sleepiness seemed to have gone away. Rapunzel placed the doggy bag in the fridge and then bent down to check on the pets, accidentally giving Eugene a view he’s been trying to grab all night long. 

“I just remembered something,” he said with a smirk.

“What is it?” Rapunzel stood and looked back at him.

Eugene quickly grabbed her by the waist and sat her on the kitchen table before his lips met hers. Rapunzel eagerly returned his kiss passionately before pulling away.

“That’s what you remembered?” she teased and placed a kiss on his nose.

“No,” he said against her neck, “But we do have a whole house to ourselves. No kids.”

“Ah yes,” she said as he ran his hands up and down her thighs, “I suppose I did find someone else to watch after my sheep tonight.”

Eugene sucked on her pulse causing Rapunzel to sigh blissfully. 

“Come on,” he said huskily, “Let’s get these boots off and then examine the creation of your costume thoroughly.”

Before she knew it, Eugene threw Rapunzel over his shoulder and hurried up to their bedroom. 

He supposed they would be receiving a special treat from one another.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was based on a fanart by Avitha101 on Denviart! https://www.deviantart.com/avitha101/art/Happy-Halloween-from-my-Tangled-Family-857817737
> 
> Go check their work out! You can also find them on tumblr @avitha!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr @purplerock11 and twitter @purplesworks


End file.
